Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2015
03:13 I should really reduce this insane income... 03:13 Coneheads, when their cones are destroyed, will give 5 sun, and Bucketheads will give 15 Sun when their buckets are destroyed. 03:15 Hi 03:15 ! 03:16 I should also nerf peas' damage to 1 (...?) and Blover's wind to 0.25 dmg... 03:16 There should be Wizard Zombies that turn plants into space-occuping sheep 03:17 Unless I make Blover shoots a huge array of wind at a time... 03:17 Well, gtg. 03:17 Bai BibleThump 03:22 Bye 05:55 Men, how do I always mentioned in Ping phrases? 06:24 Hello? 01:13 Cara, tu tá bem? XD 01:14 Acho que dei muita dor de cabeça pra ele ontem, quando eu tava com Sansão... 01:15 É Azazel, é Dark One, é Fallen... 01:16 É A FESTA DOS DEMONIO HOJE 01:16 Lil' Brimstone... 01:16 LEL 01:17 Now it's just Dark Bum left 01:17 And Satan. 01:17 Didn't count Mega Satan cuz you can't fight... 01:19 CHUVA DE CAPETA! YAY! 01:19 HAAAAAAAAAI~ 01:19 wot de foq 01:19 I noticed at least 30% of all welcome to the wiki messages are "posted" by me 01:19 lol 01:19 Yeah... :P 01:20 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAi~ 01:20 Hallo toez 01:20 *HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 01:20 OH GOD 01:20 The Retarded One again... 01:20 PS FORGOT TO CAPITALIZE THE FINAL I 01:20 Dead man tell no tales. 01:20 NUUUU 01:20 IT'S DA APOCALYPSE 01:20 LEL @Lilgrei 01:20 Olha só, Loki now. 01:20 PS YOU ARE FIRED 01:21 Anyways 01:21 É SÓ DEMÔNIO HOJE 01:21 http://prntscr.com/6hgyc3 epic glitch when i tried to preview stream 01:21 O BONDE DOS DEMONIO 01:21 ROFL 01:21 *meteor crushes me* 01:21 ...I'm okay.... 01:21 *23 other meteorites crush me* 01:21 ....Nevermind.... 01:21 *exploding meteorite lands on my face and explodes* 01:21 .......I told you it's the apocalypse. 01:21 Dat glitch tho... @Orb 01:22 ikr, every mouse positon was drawn on screen 01:22 @cob you forgot to jump off the Empire state building 01:22 Kappa 01:23 OMG, LILGREI FORGOT TO JUMP OFF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING TO SUICIDE 01:23 APOCALYPSE - DOUBLE TROUBLE 01:23 I wonder if there's a boss called Apocalypse in TBoIR. 01:24 nOPE. 01:24 I unlocked Something Sticky in the Depffffsfsfs... 01:25 lel PS 01:29 Umm... 01:29 Blover's still too OP for it's price... 01:30 It costs 700 Sun, but I dunno if it's the income... 01:31 Solar System is a fun challenge. 01:31 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 01:31 You cannot shoot, but you have lots of stuff orbiting you. 01:31 And due to transcendence... 01:32 There's a lot of creative stuff in this game. 01:32 ^ 01:33 Would you have thought of anything more creative than an item that transforms all enemies in poop? 01:33 Or a challenge where you can't shoot, but you have orbitals to attack. 01:33 *? 01:33 lol yeah xD 01:33 I love this game because of that. 01:34 Well, I died because of aranha que spawna bicho. 01:35 Rather than: 01:35 SAS 3 Mobile challenges: 01:35 - First one: kill the zombies while losing HP. 01:35 - Second one: kill all the Sprinters. 01:35 - Another one which I forgot when it appears: kill all the Sprinters while losing HP. 01:35 Well, NK surely have creativity too, but it's not that high... 01:36 Compared to TBoI series, then... 01:36 I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE that spider. @Leo 01:37 HOLY CHIT HEAD TRAUMA 01:41 What's the difference between TBoIR before and after killing Mom's Heart 5th time? >_> 01:42 I don't know. 01:42 But I did noticed the game was now p*ta que p*riu difícil. 01:42 Yesterday, the bosses I got were my nightmarish bosses. 01:43 A.K.A.: 01:43 Gurdy Jr. 01:43 Peep 01:43 Dark One 01:43 The Cage 01:43 Oh and Widow. 01:45 It's in the cards... 01:45 Am I the only one who remembered of Yu Gi Oh after that? 01:45 Fé no coração das cartas... de tarô! 01:45 ...I don't even watch Yu Gi Oh :P 01:46 Man, I love The Tower. 01:46 It can hurt me, but it also hurts everything elsew. 01:46 *else 01:47 Got Spelunker Hat with Samson. 01:48 'K. 01:48 Oh holy 01:48 A big room with two Nests and two Mulligans... 01:49 ...and 2 "Double Spiders" .-. 01:46 Man, I love The Tower. 01:46 It can hurt me, but it also hurts everything elsew. 01:46 *else 01:47 Got Spelunker Hat with Samson. 01:48 'K. 01:48 Oh holy 01:48 A big room with two Nests and two Mulligans... 01:49 ...and 2 "Double Spiders" .-. 01:50 FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 01:50 THE HAUNT 01:50 hmm 01:51 How do i do homing projectiles in GM? 01:51 Step event: 01:51 move_towards_point(x,y, object_name_here.x, object_name_here.y,) 01:51 oh thought so 01:51 k thx 01:55 Nope, not working. 01:55 Then I dunno. 01:56 Try Step Towards action 02:00 Thank you PS, that worked :D 02:01 No probs :3 02:01 http://triplesnowrepeater.deviantart.com/art/SAS4-Humanized-Proposition-520558233 02:01 BIBLE 02:01 FREAK 02:01 I GOT BIBLE 02:02 SAMSON IS SIGNAL OF LUCK 02:02 JUST IT 02:02 Fact: My sister has a dog called Sansão. 02:02 And he even gives his hand when you say "Dá a mão". :3 02:03 Cute... :3 02:04 "Samson vs. Super Envy" 02:04 Oh god... 02:04 Ai, I think I ate something that wasn't very healthy. 02:04 WTF 02:04 THREE HEADS 02:05 SAI DAQUI CAPETA, SAI 02:07 Took "so many" damage from Super Envy that I'm with "maxed" damage. 02:08 we need short ranged class in pvzb 02:08 chomper 02:08 http://prntscr.com/6hhi2a Me dá coração azul, p*rra! 02:08 or wait ranged 02:08 k nvm 02:09 hmm 02:09 Puff-shroom / Fume-shroom 02:09 Fume-Shroom prob 02:09 dangit 02:09 lol 02:09 hmm yea thx 02:09 abilities tho? 02:10 Make he shoot lotsa low-damage spores at once in a, like, 30 degrees angle spread. 02:10 Because I want a shotgun in the game,. 02:10 He said abilities. >_> 02:10 And that's exactly my concept of a Fume-shroom-like plant. 02:10 I wasn't answering him. 02:10 Abilties? 02:10 Umm... 02:11 Threepeater = shotgun 02:11 Primary attack: fumes, similar style to snapdragon, but has chance to inflict posion 02:11 Abillity 1: Fumes becomes goop which leave green goop on the ground and directly slows shot enemies down 02:11 Abillity 2: Temporarily becomes a Fume-Shroom which has extremely rapid attack and hits all around it 02:11 Abillity 3: create posion gas following you around; enemies which are hit take damage and are posioned 02:12 *Abillity 2: Temporarily becomes a Gloom-Shroom 02:12 lol 02:13 k thx will think about them 02:13 WOW 02:13 COMPUTER SAVVY IS AWESOME 02:13 Fume Stream: Shoots a lot of large-ranged fumes which. 02:14 *which cause massive damage if caught the whole stream 02:14 Umm...nvm... 02:15 i think i will do PS's Fume Stream as ability 1 and Lilgrei's modified ability 2 02:16 How come I beat Lilgrei?! 02:17 do you mean that my second abillity will be added but as alternate abillity or will be changed? 02:17 02:18 a bit modified maybe 02:19 probably it will place a gloom shroom, not become it 02:33 Oh s**t 02:36 https://www.dropbox.com/s/ewkxzqlkos015fx/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-16%2011.34.07.png?dl=0 - Hi Larry Jr. How are you? 02:36 Larry Jr.: I'm pregnant of 9001 parasites...that's too bad... 02:37 That Samson is just beautiful. 02:38 https://www.dropbox.com/s/ed3essdhu1nelk7/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-16%2011.37.31.png?dl=0 - Enraivado antes da hora. .-. 02:39 MOM'S HEART 02:39 OMG 02:39 IPECAC YAY 02:40 THANKS SAMSON 02:40 AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 02:40 BIBLE IS SO LIFE-SAVING 02:50 https://www.dropbox.com/s/v4o6aajr0h26gpk/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-16%2011.49.15.png?dl=0 - OMg...wtf is dis? 02:50 I'm like a Soy MilkBrimstone with high damage instead of low damage. 02:50 *Omg 02:50 That vomits pee. 02:50 *Soy Milk Brimstone 02:51 Path seems weird... 02:54 P*ss + Tears Up pill + Sad Onion = Soy Milk Brimstone with high damage,. 02:56 Wow... 02:56 I guess 1,400 Sun for Blover is enough... 02:57 I'm also going to increase Peashooter's price to 300 Sun. 02:57 200 Sun to 300 Sun...seems fair 02:58 And I'll make so that the starting Sun becomes 650. 02:58 Enough to place one Goop-shroom. 02:58 COUGH 02:58 akurfgsjdkc 02:58 dg 02:58 sa 02:58 nj 02:58 dgj 02:58 SUPER LUST 02:58 ON BASEMENT 1 02:58 AIHJAFDSJHBDGSOPLDHN 02:58 o_O 02:59 VSF LUST 02:59 LEL 02:59 Is Chomper's Burrow considered as a status effect? 02:59 Ya...I guess... 03:01 PINK CLOTTY 03:01 HE'S GAY 03:01 Jk. 03:01 LEL 03:03 https://www.dropbox.com/s/dogaeqi8wjldare/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-16%2012.03.22.png?dl=0 - Graveyard-fitting? 03:04 about the path color 03:05 Btw 03:05 Is there anyway to change parents on actions? 03:05 Afaik, no. 03:05 *AfaIk 03:05 Like, one object has a parent, then he collides with another and then gets another parent. 03:07 http://prntscr.com/6hi6n5 Beautiful. 03:08 I'll make so that income will be based upon time rather than based on kills... 03:08 Vaer b00tif00 03:09 A Eva parece que tá com câncer de tudo, tem fetos crescendo na cara dela, mergulhou em graxa, e colocou limão no olho. 03:09 LEL 03:09 E tomou uns LSD... 03:09 http://eag.wikia.com/wiki/PvZ_Battles/Status_Effects Status effect hype 03:10 tell me if i missed some 03:11 The Bloody Mist... 03:11 This became interesting... 03:11 ikr 03:12 Spirit link that is in positive shouldn't be in italics, gotta fix nao 03:12 :P 03:12 Oh... 03:13 So only the Napalm Fire from Snapdragon is the one which burns... 03:13 currently yea 03:13 Interestingly, Water = Goop 03:14 i simply copied goop object and changed sprite (ym) 03:14 .-. 03:15 http://prntscr.com/6hi9u2 Lucky Eve. 03:15 Dat Luck tho... 03:17 Bored of watching Você Sabia?? Play TBoIR! 03:17 Bored of playing TBoIR? Watch Você Sabia?! 03:17 lol 03:20 0.25 dmg * 7 frames = F00KING HIGH DAMAGE 06:42 Can you repair my Cosmic Pea photo on my page plzzz 06:45 umm 06:45 what kind of repair 06:42 Can you repair my Cosmic Pea photo on my page plzzz 06:45 umm 06:45 what kind of repair 06:42 Can you repair my Cosmic Pea photo on my page plzzz 06:45 umm 06:45 what kind of repair 07:05 hallo 07:06 hai 07:08 i am working on smth epic in Ninja Defense 07:08 http://eag.wikia.com/wiki/PvZ_Battles/Status_Effects 07:08 :o 07:08 which will make every tower x9001 more awesome 07:08 I just wanted to ask about Ninja TD btw 07:08 :o 07:08 lul 07:08 k wut did you want to ask bout 07:09 i wanted to ask how is Ninja TD going xD 07:09 and then bam, you tell about it 07:09 lul 07:09 DAT'S LILGREI IN YO FACE BEWTCH 07:09 lul 07:09 lel 07:09 and yea, look through http://eag.wikia.com/wiki/PvZ_Battles/Status_Effects, you might find something there... 07:10 hmm 07:10 N/A class 07:10 air strike cactus 07:10 bloody mist 07:10 almighty blast 07:11 etc 07:11 it shows like this: 07:11 ability/attack (which class) 07:11 ik 07:11 Oddly, Water is in Goop section (ym) 07:11 i simply copied goop object and changed sprite to water :D 07:12 lol 07:13 btw 07:13 i added abillity to sell tower with right mouse click 07:13 :O nice 07:14 Ninja Visionary has been a bit a justed to make it not too UP 07:14 do you know what is NinjaTD based on? 07:14 and both Ninja Visionary and Regular Ninja have new awesome thing now 07:14 wut 07:14 *adjusted# 07:14 **adjusted 07:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-MnPzZ4TY4 gameplay starts at 0:30 07:13 btw 07:13 i added abillity to sell tower with right mouse click 07:13 :O nice 07:14 Ninja Visionary has been a bit a justed to make it not too UP 07:14 do you know what is NinjaTD based on? 07:14 and both Ninja Visionary and Regular Ninja have new awesome thing now 07:14 wut 07:14 *adjusted# 07:14 **adjusted 07:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-MnPzZ4TY4 gameplay starts at 0:30 07:15 lol 07:15 hi 07:16 Ninja Visionary with max *spoiler not tolerated* is worth 45 cash 07:16 Someone edits my Cosmic Pea 07:16 hai 07:16 Ita photo is too big 07:16 hai 07:16 ok i will fix it 07:16 yay thanks 07:18 http://prntscr.com/6hlro3 07:18 object 1 = Regular Ninja star 07:18 object 8 = Ninja Visionary star 07:18 Object 13 = ??? star 07:18 :O OOO 07:19 @Icepea i fixed it but you should make it weaker AND more expensive 07:19 because it is too powerful 07:19 150 Sun 07:19 07:19 Damage: 07:19 07:19 50 Normal damage shots 07:19 Hint: ??? is related to Ninja Visionary 07:19 so it is maxed out Visionary 07:19 I'll tell you no even if correct 07:19 so 07:19 no 07:21 if you want me to really spoil then say AAY 07:21 nu dont 07:21 but it seems like you are going to make really awesome :D 07:24 btw 07:24 since poor amount of money obtained, starting cash nerfed to 20, regular ninja cost reduced to 10 07:24 good 07:19 so it is maxed out Visionary 07:19 I'll tell you no even if correct 07:19 so 07:19 no 07:21 if you want me to really spoil then say AAY 07:21 nu dont 07:21 but it seems like you are going to make really awesome :D 07:24 btw 07:24 since poor amount of money obtained, starting cash nerfed to 20, regular ninja cost reduced to 10 07:24 good 07:29 http://prntscr.com/6hlywn guess wut dis is 07:30 orb 07:31 :O OOO 07:31 idk 07:31 buy #hype 07:31 but* 07:32 .... 07:32 well 07:32 i can tell you 07:33 nu 07:33 NO 07:33 NOOOOOOOOOOOO 07:33 DONT 07:33 SPOIL 07:33 shall i give at least hint 07:33 ANYTHING 07:33 NU 07:33 NO 07:33 NO 07:33 OKAY 07:33 NU 07:33 JUSHZZZ 07:33 lel 07:33 lawl 07:34 NO 07:34 NO GOSH 07:34 NO GOSH PLEASE NO 07:34 NO 07:34 NOOOOOOOOOO 07:34 lol 07:34 :D 07:34 but yea, don't :D 07:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc 07:35 or this lel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eal4fep7pK4 07:37 hmm 07:37 If i am extremely fast, Ninja Defense 1.0 out in 10min 07:38 :O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 07:38 Homing will succeed... 07:38 ^ this update's slogan 07:38 i bet you has no clue of what i mean 07:38 lul 07:39 It all makes sense if you test Ninja Visionary tho 07:34 but yea, don't :D 07:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc 07:35 or this lel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eal4fep7pK4 07:37 hmm 07:37 If i am extremely fast, Ninja Defense 1.0 out in 10min 07:38 :O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 07:38 Homing will succeed... 07:38 ^ this update's slogan 07:38 i bet you has no clue of what i mean 07:38 lul 07:39 It all makes sense if you test Ninja Visionary tho 07:42 and also 07:42 there will be something that i got from Run! Gritwo! 07:44 OOOOOOOOOOOOH I forgot about RG 07:44 Run, Gritwo!* 07:44 and what is that something? 07:44 if thats a spoiler, dunt tell 07:45 it's something rly minor 07:45 objectives 07:45 not gonna tell you whut exactly they will be tho 07:47 ooooooooooh 07:47 k 07:47 hmm 07:47 Objectives 07:47 more like 07:47 DAHEQ 07:47 OBJECTION(-ives) 07:47 :D 07:48 Thread:202791 07:48 Thread:202791 07:48 Thread:202791 07:48 oh god 07:48 Revern is 2much addicted to Steven Universe 07:48 where both his username and profile pic came from 07:48 :o 07:47 DAHEQ 07:47 OBJECTION(-ives) 07:47 :D 07:48 Thread:202791 07:48 Thread:202791 07:48 Thread:202791 07:48 oh god 07:48 Revern is 2much addicted to Steven Universe 07:48 where both his username and profile pic came from 07:48 :o 07:51 working on PvZB 1.3a nao 07:51 :O 07:51 nice 07:53 Ninja TD will also have something from PvZGM 07:53 don't tell me you forgot about it too btw lul 07:53 it will feature finished PlantShielder Tier 5 upgrade Fort Plantern, Coconut Cannon, some other stuff 07:53 :O OOO 07:53 no i havent :3 07:53 lul 07:53 ..you did didn't ya 07:53 nop 07:53 kk 07:54 i actually thought about wut stuff to add some days ago 07:54 thought about how to add working pinata parties, but still idk 07:55 I'd have an epic idea 07:55 ? 07:55 if button to activate is pressed; set played to true 07:55 then 07:55 once you complete level 07:56 ...actually nvm 07:57 or w8 07:57 k 07:57 then 07:57 Shet i just noticed that's only on 8.1 pro 07:57 i think 07:58 :o 07:59 hmm 07:55 then 07:55 once you complete level 07:56 ...actually nvm 07:57 or w8 07:57 k 07:57 then 07:57 Shet i just noticed that's only on 8.1 pro 07:57 i think 07:58 :o 07:59 hmm 08:08 seems like you are not extremely fast xD 07:55 once you complete level 07:56 ...actually nvm 07:57 or w8 07:57 k 07:57 then 07:57 Shet i just noticed that's only on 8.1 pro 07:57 i think 07:58 :o 07:59 hmm 08:08 seems like you are not extremely fast xD 08:11 ya 08:12 Seems like Lilgrei is not extremely fast; You want help with that? 08:12 --clippy reference 08:12 :D 08:12 btw 08:12 pink pirate in your version is temporarily removed 08:13 well not removed in coding but no way to access it 08:15 k 08:15 i just had to make a second enemy so i just recolored sprite 08:15 hmm 08:15 zomg i did good job in AI of ---- 08:17 btw 08:17 Ninja Visionary and ??? stars have spinning effect 08:18 nice 08:12 btw 08:12 pink pirate in your version is temporarily removed 08:13 well not removed in coding but no way to access it 08:15 k 08:15 i just had to make a second enemy so i just recolored sprite 08:15 hmm 08:15 zomg i did good job in AI of ---- 08:17 btw 08:17 Ninja Visionary and ??? stars have spinning effect 08:18 nice 08:22 Y'know 08:22 there's something Ninja around here 08:22 and i think i sighted it 08:23 https://www.dropbox.com/s/gtnfmhlpbltytuq/Ninja%20Defense%201.0.exe?dl=0 08:23 WOPPA GANGNAM STAIL 08:23 toes 08:23 live reaction NAO 08:23 orbacal orb toes 08:23 yey 08:23 kk 08:25 live reaction NAOOOOOOO 08:25 Don't you think it is kinda strange that there no one else than us in this chat? 08:25 KAYYYYYYYYYY 08:25 ... 08:25 hmm 08:25 :D 08:26 have you opened Info yet? 08:28 ya 08:28 "Ciao!" - Lilgrei 1025 08:28 2015* lel 08:28 hai 08:28 hmm 08:28 i ghuess i will go on adventure 08:29 lol first level, you can't even lose there 08:30 cuz time runs out faster than first ninja can reach the end :D 08:31 Hi 08:31 you probably should add arrow key movement 08:31 lol dat accuracy tho 08:32 final upgrade of Visionary makes it's accuracy never miss 08:32 cuz then, they will HOME into enemies 08:28 hai 08:28 hmm 08:28 i ghuess i will go on adventure 08:29 lol first level, you can't even lose there 08:30 cuz time runs out faster than first ninja can reach the end :D 08:31 Hi 08:31 you probably should add arrow key movement 08:31 lol dat accuracy tho 08:32 final upgrade of Visionary makes it's accuracy never miss 08:32 cuz then, they will HOME into enemies 08:32 :O OOOOOOOO 08:32 how much does Visionary cost 08:32 20 08:32 wait 08:32 upgrade 1: 10 08:32 upgrade 2: 14 08:33 *15 08:33 i thought B is for normal one 08:33 NNUUUU 08:33 and V for Visionary 08:33 I GOT A BLANK SPACE 08:33 IM GONNA KILL YOU 08:33 and actually it is vice versa 08:33 FIRST 08:33 ORBAGEL 08:33 *walks to orb's house* 08:33 *eats him* 08:33 *ded* 08:33 and now MN 08:34 *walks to his house* 08:34 *crash* 08:34 *jumpscare* 08:34 *mn got a heartattack* 08:34 *ded* 08:34 oh oops 08:34 sry orb 08:34 NO I WON'T FORGIVE YOU 08:35 NEEEEIN 08:35 DIONPSIEBVGIPERNF 08:35 lol 08:35 GO JUMP OFF AIRPLANE 08:35 k 08:35 NAO 08:35 *jumps off airplane* 08:35 lel 08:35 *hits you* 08:35 *kills you* 08:35 *jumps off you with backflip* 08:35 *is unharmed* 08:35 BEOWTCH 08:35 yey maxed out Visionary 08:35 yap 08:36 If current pirate targeted by Homing Visionary dies before it can hit it, the shuriken will instantly target and home into another pirate 08:36 if there are none, then game crash i think 08:36 lul 08:36 actually no, it just flies offscreen 08:37 :O O nice work 08:37 and it targets pirate closest to main tower most of the time 08:37 do you sell towers for more if they are upgraded? 08:37 ehmmm 08:37 yep 08:37 am i invisible 08:37 nice 08:37 yes you are John 08:37 you guys not seem to notice me... 08:38 no i don'T 08:38 i am not typing with you 08:38 *jumpscares* Depp 08:38 okay then........*jumpscare* 08:38 Ya' all forgot that i have no soul. 08:39 hmm 08:39 regular has only 1 update; and that is range increase 08:39 *upgrade 08:39 Second upgrade will be moar damage tho 08:39 is it possible to compare path_position between all pirate objects? 08:39 well there is only one currently 08:39 so idk 08:39 i think yes tho 08:40 because if it is, it is possible to make btd-like first and last targeting 08:40 ERROR in 08:40 action number 1 08:40 of Step Event 08:40 for object object13: 08:40 08:40 Error in expression:object2.x 08:40 position 9: Unknown variable x 08:40 ^happened when i spawned tons of pirates 08:41 i gotta go. 08:41 cya D: 08:41 Yea, good work @cob 08:42 yep i noticed that bug crah; idk how to fix 08:42 *crash 2015 03 16